


The Middleman

by MadBanana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (art included), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hunk the middleman, M/M, Multiship, Rating May Change, and mostly freshly graduated, good luck hunk, hell complicated, i just made an excuse to do this, salute to wingmen, tags may change aswell, they are all 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBanana/pseuds/MadBanana
Summary: Hunk has one job: making his bestfriends happy, especially when it comes to their lovelife. Fixing their matters with their exes is also part of the package. His mission: make them close the wounds and move on.What if he ended up having his own matters of the heart that also needs a fix -- between a new girl in town and someone who's been pining on him ever since the world began?A multichapter fic saluting to wingmen dedicating their own time -- and heart -- to help friends in need of true love.





	The Middleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Banana is BEEECK~!!!
> 
> 80's J-Pop and my brother-in-law's cooking fueled me to do a Kidge art but ended up backing it up with a story. And it just popped up as a what-if mess.
> 
> Friendly reminder again that I'm not a native English speaker, so bear with me on this piece. And don't forget to leave a kudos or comment afterwards :3 Art is also available hoohoo.

**HUNK:**  
It’s not easy being in the middle of two people with relationship issues, I tell you. If there commissioning you to do something with a price, so do I, except that I don’t get anything aside from constant headaches. This is what I get for being single – but that was, well, a few months ago.

But here’s the thing: if you’re someone who is stuck between two friends who were in love, then broke up, got a new love and then not realizing they’ll meet again years later, then, welcome to my wonderful life.

*****

It all started when my bestfriend Katie (oops, she preferred to be called Pidge) and her boo went on an engagement date. Yeah, they did that a month and a half before their (what I call) pre-wedding honeymoon and she even posted pictures on IG which she doesn’t usually do unless they are pictures of caterpillars.

Speaking of boo, yeah, Keith. Crazy rich Asian kid who also likes caterpillars. Pidge said they met in a butterfly convention in Yellowstone two fall seasons ago and God knows how they ended up falling in love with each other. Found out they were classmates in Prof. Smythe’s Insectology class. He’s one funny cool guy except that he doesn’t know how to chill – I mean, he’s mostly edgier, probably five times edgier than Pidge, but he’s awkwardly shy the first time I met him. We’re already FB friends.

Saw this pic of him and Pidge chilling somewhere in Bali (of course Keith paid for it) and wow, Pidge can really rock a bikini – yeah, that mint green haltered one that Romelle picked for her (she said that) when they went out after class? That one. I almost spit my milk tea when I saw Keith in that pic IN FREAKING BLACK SPEEDOS. I was trying not to spill my second spill when she called via Messenger and told me what happened:

“So what did you do to make him wear those!?” I promise I was trying not to laugh.

“ _Nope, nothing,_ ” that was a surprise. “ _When I came out of the bathroom I was like, what in the world is that, Kogane!? Imagine him all red in black but guess what—_ ”

“You were actually got turned on.”

“ _How did you know!?_ ”

“Katie, we’ve been friends since grade school, you easily get fascinated with male species in a gay magazine as much as you get fascinated over caterpillars.”

“ _Keith is not a caterpillar – at least not anymore._ ”

“And what kind of butterfly is he now?”

“ _A rare type of Monarch, I would say._ ”

Pidge is like that, she loves comparing people to butterflies and moths. And for her, Keith’s an exotic Monarch.

“ _Anyway,_ ” she went on, “ _he was complaining at first... But I kinda like it on him. His body’s actually normal types for underwear models. To be honest, I was surprised by that other side of him. Keith’s a shirt-and-jeans type who would rather walk on spas in board shorts but today was new._ ”

“You said ‘kinda’ but you sound so ecstatic while you’re trying to tell me what happened—”

“ _If you’re the type who likes, quote-unquote, surprises, then you’ll understand how I feel. For example, Romelle—_ ”

NOPE.

“Katie, I love you, but if you’ll keep on patronizing me to my classmate, forget that we’ve been friends since grade school.”

“ _I don’t get you, Hunk, I mean, Romelle’s a sweet bug, and she’s been your lab partner for a year and a half—_ ”

The bad thing about having a girl as your best friend is that they act as middlemen for you and some random person who you barely knew. Listen, there is nothing wrong with Romelle. Pidge is right, she’s sweet, curious, easy to hang out with, and a reliable lab partner – but that’s just it. And here she is, trying to sell me to a mere classmate.

I already told them n times that having a girlfriend is not on my list.

“Anyway,” I tried to bring her back to the subject, “we’re talking about _you_ and _Keith_ , so how’s Bali so far?”

I heard her whining. I won. “ _But heck, Bali is a paradise, I mean, I only see it in pictures but I never thought to be this beautiful. I’m a little worried since Keith has to go all this trouble to bring me here. By the way, his mom owns this resort so we’re just basically all alone here—”_

Ooohkay. Her future is a thousand percent secure. To get a boyfriend whose family is as rich as Mark Zuckenberg is already quite an achievement for a girl with an IQ of 250. I can’t even.

“Almost on the steamy part?” I know they’ll go there eventually, knowing those two.

“ _That can wait,_ ” she said. “ _I know Keith, he always comes with a bunch of surprises under his sleeve._ ”

I trust Keith. He’s the type who will make sure to keep his promises to his girl. He already spoiled Pidge rot and he keeps on doing so. I just hope (at that time) he’ll keep on surprising her.

So to make it short, we talked about how their beach date went and how Keith became one hell of a mess when he came out in black and red SPEEDOS *snorts* but knowing Pidge, she was three shades redder because she never wore bikinis before (thanks, Romelle!). But overall, they seemed to had fun. I’m happy for them, really.

So we’re good, I hung up, and I was about to head back to work when my Messenger phone rang again. I even thought it was Pidge – but this is where the fun starts. You see, Pidge is not just my only best friend. There’s another one, and he’s the least guy he would call me for any reason...

That guy is Lance. Pidge’s _ex_.

*****

 **KEITH:**  
Pidge and I were classmates in one of Prof. Smythe’s class – well, that’s one class I flunked last year that I have to take it for me to graduate. Let’s just say I managed to graduate and get out of crazy college because of her.

As far as I know, we have some things in common: we love insects (but she hates outdoors), we love pasta (but I find green pasta weird), we’re into conspiracy theories (we both agree that the moon landing was fake), and we’re both lactose intolerant (but I like ice cream). But to be honest, these are just part of the reasons why I fell in love with her. There are so many reasons, until I bought a ring for her and got engaged.

Mom already met her and she fell in love with her in an instant because she’s small (and she loves anything small), and she demanded that we get married in Paris because Uncle Thace (he’s a priest) was assigned there and just to give me and my fiancée the best. But all I just want is to be with her for the rest of my life. We’re cool with anywhere to get married, we’ll be even happy to get married even in a shack once our marriage license and rings are arranged – Mom and my uncles just like to exaggerate things.

Yeah, the Bali vacation was all Mom’s idea. We (actually Uncle Kolivan) own an island in Bali so Pidge and I ended up being all alone at the beach. Anyway, everything should have been smooth if not for my (why am I calling him) best friend from hell who sabotaged my luggage and I ended up having _that cursed_ Speedos. So I ended up calling him, and as usual, I was damn furious.

“What did you do to my things, Takashi!?” I greeted Takashi Shirogane (he prefers Shiro but I call him in his first name whenever I’m pissed off) on the phone.

“ _You said you needed help,_ ” son of a bitch, “ _so I helped—_ ”

“I didn’t say replace _my_ things!”

“ _Keith, you’re twenty-four years old and you need a wardrobe suitable for your age—_ ”

“And you find a pair of Speedos an _appropriate_ wardrobe for a twenty-four-year-old!?”

“ _Seriously, dude, why wearing tacky shorts on a beach – more than that, an engagement date with your girl!? Should you take your relationship to the next level? Besides, it’s just you and Pidge, I’m sure she also has her own surprise—_ ”

“But I can’t get out of the damn sun in a little pair of black Speedos, please! I still have _my_ decency, unlike _you_. So find a way to fetch my _real_ clothes or so help me—”

“ _You know what, just enjoy your date, and thank me later. Al just called, have to go, don’t forget the pictures--!_ ”

Damn him.

We’ve been friends for quite a long time, although he’s older than me for four years or so. Our parents were, naturally, business partners, so you know how that works. Anyway, that was something I regretted at first, letting him rummage my things before the flight, then it was too late when I arrived and I didn’t see there what I’ve packed. Shiro bought those stupid Speedos and he insisted that I should wear it – and show it to _my girlfriend._

I even thought I couldn’t face her anymore, until that day when we were about to go out. She... She _surprised_ me.

I’ve known Pidge for two years now, and she’s a jacket-and-jeans type, she’s not other girls who could only impress a guy with makeup, so people mistaken her for a twelve-year-old kid. But that day, I almost didn’t recognize her in a swimsuit. She was... _breathtaking_. I was literally speechless when I saw her in her bikini underneath her sheer beach robes.

I wanted to hide. She was also speechless to see me in stupid Speedos. She even laughed at me:

“What in the world is that, Kogane!?” like, seriously, I wanna die at that time.

“Not a word, Holt,” I just said.

“That’s hot.”

I just don’t know what to say at that time. Not even sure if she was complimenting me or mocking me or whatever, until I realized we’re under the same shitty situation – well it wasn’t that bad afterwards.

“Y-you’re,” I tried to compliment back, “you look great.”

“Aw, shut up,” man, she was so cute when she blushed. “S-someone picked this for me... So...”

“Th-this is not part of my plan,” just setting a disclaimer. “S-someone messed up my luggage—”

“You mean, Shiro?” she knows him. Apparently he’s classmates with her brother back in high school.

“Yeah...” eventually, I gave up.

But she held my hand, then she just shifted herself unto my body, while I was already saying my prayers and last will.

“You didn’t say you have something underneath those shirts?” she smirked.

Okay, maybe that is something I can thank Shiro for. He was the one who encouraged (forced) me to go to the gym with him twice a week. Maybe that was it. She noticed it.

So I had to come up with something to knock her out. “You’re not talking, either,” I just smirked. “Hiding this under your baggy clothes?”

She’s beautiful. The freckles on her cheeks, on her shoulders, on her back – there is something about those freckles which makes her sexy. Her skin was hecking smooth, too. I was getting crazy that I totally forgot I was wearing those damn Speedos. Good thing she held my hand back.

“Just,” she grinned, “enjoy the day. After all, this entire island’s all ours for a week. These surprises are enough to fuel that up.”

She was right. And I hate to admit at that time, Shiro is also right.

So we had the entire island alone with a few locals who helped us enjoy everything. We went snorkeling, canoeing, fishing, swimming – whatever. All alone with her. Just had the happiest day of my life and there’s nothing I could wish for...

Until _that_ freaking night.

I know that we’re already engaged, and I thought of doing something more intimate than just walking along the beach. Pidge was game with it and even surprised me -- again. We have all night long to enjoy. We were on a built-in tent, she was kneeling in front of me, still in her swimsuit, we’re ready – until her phone rang. Okay, interruption. That’s cool, I thought, only that I got annoyed a bit by it. But then, when I was waiting for her, my phone also rang. Hecking coincidence?

So I took the time to check who was texting and at that point our night was ruined because of two unexpected SMSs. In my case, I couldn’t believe who texted me while I was having a good time...

My _ex_ , Allura Melanor Altea.

*****

 **PIDGE:**  
It was the happiest day in my life until someone from my past texted me and ruined _everything._

Here’s the thing: there was _someone_ before Keith, but I don’t wanna go beyond there or I’ll just smash a vial. Anyway, everything should have been okay. Keith proposed to me after I graduated, and taking me to Bali was just the start of it. And I’ve never been to Bali before.

Keith’s family is freaking rich, and my Dad knows his Mom and uncles because of connections, which was already a coincidence. Even the fact that my brother, Matt, and his best friend, Shiro, were classmates back in high school. While Keith and I just met in a class.

We both know that we’re trying to deal with out past relationships. Keith has an ex, too, equally rich like him, and as far as I remembered in his story, she chose her career over him, so there. Anyways, he promised not to be an old jerk that he was before and he seems a very decent guy. My parents have nothing against him, while his mom thinks I’m her old walking and talking doll that she missed so much.

So to speed it up, I told Hunk that we’re going to Bali. Problem is, I don’t know what to wear. I’m not the type who would wear designer swimwear just to soak it underwater. I’m good with just a good rash guard and shorts, but Romelle thought otherwise.

Romelle was my old roommate and Hunk’s lab partner. She loves fashion and likes to try anything new, so imagine her delight when she found out that I’m going to Bali with Keith. Then she just forced me to come shopping with her. That’s where I ended up getting that bikini – she chose it for me. It was too hecking revealing, like I’m not as busty and tall as her, dammit.

“Girl,” Romelle was about to tear that plain green one piece I picked for myself, “you’re going to the beach, not to a kiddie pool.”

“Basically,” I told her, “beach is made of water, except it's ocean water.”

“Look, you’re engaged to mullet guy, and you just can’t show up like a freaking twelve-year-old pretending to look hot in a kiddie pool. You need something to flaunt your skin and figure. You’re petite, so you’ll need something to highten what you’re lacking of.”

“So basically, you’re telling me to wear something to show what I don’t have and to give my fiancé an excuse to laugh at me.”

I’m just making excuses at that time so I could pick whatever the hell I like, but what do you know, Romelle’s head was as hard as a Rosetta stone. She handed me that mint green haltered two-piece and of course, my initial reaction was I wanna throw that away from the store.

“Try that,” she demanded like my mother. “Then show it to me.”

So I had no other choice but to follow my mother – I mean, Romelle, and tried that damn piece of clothing on. When I looked myself at the mirror, I was speechless. It surprisingly fits me. It didn’t sag nor it has loose fabric, and can be done with minor adjustments.

If there is something about Romelle that I couldn’t win against, is her ability to see what’s good in me and what is not, to the point that she can pick something and will surprisingly fit. So I thought, why the hell not? After all, I thought, only Keith can see me in that swimsuit.

Funny thing is that I didn’t expect Keith to come out in hell Speedos – which I easily guessed Shiro picked it for him. Hey, in all honesty, that suits his built. He isn’t too bulky nor thin. Lean enough. And even though we’re both fair, he goes outdoors often so he is a little bit tanner. I even thought of texting Shiro at that time to thank and bless him.

We had fun. Almost everything was a first experience for me. The place even has a butterfly sanctuary and we got to see different caterpillars! Setting that aside, Keith made sure that I was taken care of, and he didn’t fail at that point. I called Hunk after that I told him of my plan.

So I thought of giving him a little surprise. We rented a (luxury) tent that we can use to camp for one night. From there, I knelt down, legs spread a bit apart – yeah I thought of mimicking one model in a magazine Romelle gave me and found a good one with a wet effect, which happened to be perfect because I decided to cut off my shower for a while. Just as expected, I saw Keith’s jaw dropping.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Katie Holt,” he was trying to hold himself.

“Why still calling me in my maiden name,” I pretended to pout, “if I’ll be the future Mrs. Kogane?”

I won. He plunged into me and he was about to pull away my bra when my phone disturbed our night.

It was annoying. But what made everything more annoying was what the text was. Hunk texted me, and guess what he said:

_Bad news 4 u. Lance is back. Any thoughts?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did Pidge and Lance broke up? And how did Keith and Allura broke up? Hunk will have his longest day ever -- which will last for days.


End file.
